Persephone and Leonidas
by lizardgizzard
Summary: Two characters I created in the Harry Potter Witches and Wizardry world. Story takes place in the 1930s.


The train stopped to a halt. Steam cloaked the train. A woman in dark green blackish robes was waiting next to black steam trunks. Her nose deep in a book. A pointed hat of the same color hid most of her face and hair. A busboy came by to pick up her belongings. She didn't notice as she walked towards the train with a black bag. Wizards spotted her and went the opposite way. She sat down in a compartment. She set her bag down gently and kept reading her book.

The bus boy came bustling in with one small trunk. "Miss, I am afraid this luggage must be with you. It didn't want to stay." The trunk pulled him towards her. He dropped it.

"Careful," she spoke in a calm manner with a smirk.

The bus boy yelped and ran out of the compartment. She flipped another page. The train started to fill up with witches and wizards of all ages. They looked into her compartment and kept walking, they were afraid of her. She was quite strange and unusual; pompous at times but she loved the thrill of adventure. Her name was known around the world in the wizardry community.

The train was about to leave when one last person struggled on. He was tall and slim in a dark grey suit. His robes were black with a pointed black hat under his arm. He trudged through the corridors looking for an empty space but all were full. The wizards whispered as they watched him head to the single compartment of the strange and unusual wizard. He sat down in a hurry and the train jolted to start moving.

The young woman did not care for him. Her book had her infatuated until her trunk started to rumble. She rested her foot upon it to make it stop. The young man turned around to see what the noise was. He had taken this time to put away his belongings.

"Was that rumble from you?" He spoke with curiosity. She didn't respond to him just flipped another page and tapped her foot upon the small black trunk. He looked down at her leg to the black shoe. "Oh."

It rumbled again. This time she closed the book and stared at the young man with a smirk. Her dark blue eyes shimmered as she stood up from her seat. He could not see all of her face. She turned down and lifted her trunk. The young man stepped to help her. She was quite shorter than him, a foot or so. He noticed her brown hair with streaks of red that only could be seen by the sun shining up on it, hidden beneath her robes. She stood up on the seat to reach the top.

The trunk fit nice and snug. As she was about to step down, the train hit a bump and she fell backwards into the arms of the young man. Her hat tipped forward as she scrambled out of his grasp. "I do not need your help. I thank you however." She brushed herself off and tilted her hat back up.

"I apologize," the young man blushed. "I was only trying to help." The young woman sat down opening her book as he did the same. "Pardon me, we haven't been properly introduced, I am Leonidas Dedworth. My friends call me Leon. And you are?" He had light blue eyes with dark red hair that lightened in the sun. He had a face of an aristocrat. He came from a line of purebloods.

The name sounded so familiar to her. She lifted her head to view him. It had been several years since she had seen him. He finally saw her face. His jaw dropped when he saw her. His lips whispered her name. "Persephone Shafiq." He smiled. Memories flooded his thoughts.

The first time he had seen her, walking towards the Sorting Hat. Graceful and lithe as she sat down and the silence broke when she was placed in Slytherin. Her little smirk she had on when she sat down with the green and black robes. The first time he had spoken to her, his words jumbled and didn't make sense. The first smile she gave him as she walked away while shaking her head, commenting on how Gryffindors were sometimes too brave that it was brash.

The classes they shared, the Quidditch games played one another, and the dance that he wished he had asked her to. The time the Muggle War reached wizards and she came back with the scars to prove it one year. How right then and there he knew that he wanted to become a Healer. He blinked away the waterfall that poured from his memory flooding his thoughts.

"It has been ages since Hogwarts. Your name is in almost every Daily Prophet. And your extensive knowledge and research on all things magical creatures is quite brilliant. I have read all of your books. And that you are in the midst of helping the economies of the Muggles? And is it true that you might become a professor? I hear you have accumulated several scars from your adventures-"

She chuckled. "Enough, enough." She waved her hand to stop him from talking. "What has Leonidas been up to?"

_She remembers me,_ he thought with delight. _She remembers my name. Of course you fool, you just introduced yourself. _He ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled. He was nervous. She had grown in a beautiful woman not that she wasn't beautiful while in Hogwarts but the age had defined her features. "Nothing too daunting as you have done. I have traveled around the world being a Mediwizard and a Healer in some towns. Are you still doing some work in Herbology?" She nodded her head. "Fascinating." He was excited. "Where are you traveling to?"

"Anywhere and everywhere," she sighed. "You?"

"St. Mungo's," he clasped his hands. "I am to report back in."

"Mmm," she nodded her head. The trunk rumbled again. She sighed as she got up to see what the matter with the trunk was now. Leonidas could see that it was shaking out of the storage place. Persephone stepped up on the seat has Leonidas stood up and came to her side in one stride. The trunk jiggled out as he caught both the trunk and Persephone.

"I believe you keep falling into my arms," he stared into her eyes.

She smirked. "Who knew Gryffindors were quite charming?"

He smiled and closed his eyes as he let her down. "I could say the same about Slytherins." Leonidas looked to the trunk he was holding. "What is this?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"More like what is in it?" She grazed the top with her hand. The trunk rattled in his grasp. "Don't be afraid."

"I wasn't," he breathed staring down at it, wide eyed.

"I was talking to the trunk," she winked at him. Persephone pulled out her wand and flicked the trunk from his grasp onto the ground. "I would step to the side." He did so once she flicked her wand to open the trunk. It revealed an assortment of books. These books flapped open as if they were butterflies. She tossed her book inside with the rest. The books settled down. The trunk closed and locked into place. "Happy now." The trunk jumped with glee. Leonidas picked up the trunk before she could and placed it back it in the same place.

"Books?" He was confused.

"Knowledge can be quite dangerous," she teased.

The passengers in the next compartment stared in disbelief to the ongoing events in the compartment across from them. It was a rare occasion to see THE Persephone Shariq actually interacting with someone. Though it was not unusual for her to interact, but she had usually had a pompous side to her that made others go quite mad and start turning boiling red and argued up a storm against her. Persephone would just shrug her shoulders laugh and be on her merry way.

"Each new book I set in the trunk, it remembers and if I take it out, it rumbles and shakes for it back," she sighed. "Guess that's what happens when you put a memory charm mixed with a couple of other spells together. A clingy trunk full of books. Somehow it turned into a nest with books turning into insect like hmm." She started to think.

"Quite a creation," he stared in wonder.

"Still needs tuning," she sat down. Leonidas sat down in his seat. "Keep the book away too long and this is what happens."

"How far is too long?" He smiled at her.

"Three hours is the longest so far," she looked to the passing scenery.

They didn't speak for the rest of the trip. As the train blew and it came to a slow halt. Persephone grabbed her belongings and started to head out. Leonidas had fallen asleep during the train ride. He woke to a startle when the door slammed shut. He jumped out of his seat, grabbed his luggage and tried to catch up to the enticing Miss Shariq. Leonidas was blocked by the crowds of wizards and witches. His tall stature gave him some advantage but he lost sight of her. He tried to peer through the windows and see where she had gone.

Once off the train, he sighed as the group dissipated and his luggage arrived. _She's long gone by now. Off to some daring adventure with her books. I wonder if she still has that Siamese cat._ He picked up his belongings and headed off with familiar faces to catch a carriage to Saint Mungo's. _Maybe one day she'll come in needing my help, scarred and bruised and full of stories. _He dreamed as he placed his belongings down. _She would be to the point where she will need adequate rest and I will check up on her every hour. And that Siamese cat of hers, will be snuggled up next to her as she reads one of her many books. _Leonidas sighed as he sat in the carriage taking him off to Saint Mungos instead of anywhere and everywhere like a certain slithering seductress who had slipped from his presence once again.


End file.
